Stories of the Dance of Dragons
by edinosaur25
Summary: A series of short stories told from the POV of lesser known characters during the Dance of Dragons.
1. Chapter 1

**Pate the Lionslayer**

"This is it" Thought Pate of Longleaf, although now he was called 'The Lionslayer' after he had brought down Lord Jason Lannister, head of the army of the Rock. He didn't deny the killing had given him status, but he wouldn't have thought of ever achieving it, after all he was a mere squire only months ago. Lord Roderick Dustin had given him command of a small garrison, and now they were approaching the town of Tumbleton.

After the Butcher's Ball, he had grown confident in his newfound ability to command, and very soon the Dragon riders would arrive, bringing fire and death upon the Green's army. Ser Garibald Grey had taken time to explain to him the strategy and how he and Lord Dustin would break through the main army and face the Hightowers head on, a prospect that scared him, but obeyed nonetheless. Ser Garibald and Sers Torrhen and Medrick Manderly would take over the town.

And here he was, mounted on a horse about to face the largest army in Westeros, one with several capable commanders and fierce warriors, but he trusted Lord Dustin, and knew he and the Winter Wolves could do it.

* * *

Chaos was raging across the field. "Hold them!" yelled Pate as he tried to rally his men. Someone had pulled him down from his horse, and now he was trying to keep himself alive, parrying the enemy blows whenever he could. He could also hear the dragons raining death behind him, but he was too focused on not being killed to watch.

Blood and steel stank everywhere and to his panicking mind, restoring order seemed impossible. Until he saw Lord Dustin charging straight to the disorganized Hightower vanguard.

 _Oh Seven he's going alone!_ he thought, and before Lord Dustin was killed, he yelled "Follow your commander! Break. Through!". His screams actually worked, the Winter Wolves charged like wild beasts towards the surprised Reachmen, and could see even from here the battle was far from over.

* * *

Only a few minutes later and Pate saw Lord Dustin falling from his horse, but the Northmen quickly got up and faced an imposing warrior wearing the tabard of House Hightower. His opponent was brandishing a long-axe that could hack a man to pieces.

 _Bryndon Hightower_ he thought. Ser Garibald had given the names of as many enemy commanders as he could, with brief descriptions even, so the name suddenly popped in his mind. Before he could watch more closely, a man with the tabard of House Peake tried to stab him. He reacted quickly and drove his sword through the man's throat. But by the time he turned back to the fight between Dustin and Hightower it happened...

Hightower had hacked Lord Dustin's shield arm, and the man was kneeled and bleeding horribly, but just as Hightower was about to finish him, Dustin reacted and drove his sword straight to Ser Bryndon's neck. Hightower collapsed and before Pate was able to react, Lord Roderick got up and ran straight towards another man, who wielded a black sword.

 _Ormund Hightower_ he realized. _Oh fuck me._ He was given a brief moment to think as he saw Roderick Dustin charge straight towards the commander of the Green army, one-armed and bleeding. It all happened in mere seconds. Dustin had driven his sword straight through Hightower's chest, not even a chance to lift the Valyrian steel blade.

But there was no chance to celebrate, just as Dustin fell to the ground, he could barely hear a war horn, signaling retreat. All he could see was that the dragons were burning scores of Rivermen. _Traitors_ he realized. But he had no chance to think, he ran for Lord Dustin's body and then saw Dustin's horse coming near. _Loyal beast_ he thought. As fast as he could he placed Dustin's body on the horses back and mounted, hoping no arrow nor spear would stop them.

* * *

The march back to Harrenhal was a quiet, pained affair. The injured were being carted or placed on horses, but most of the dead had been left behind. Pate had gotten off Lord Roderick's horse and was now walking next to the animal, covered in blood and mud.

"Ser Pate" he heard behind him. It was Ser Torrhen Manderly and behind him was his brother Medrick.

Ser Torrhen looked at the body of his fellow Northmen and, with a grim look, asked "What happened?". "Lord Roderick charged straight through their ranks, and fought Bryndon Hightower, and despite losing his shield arm, he still killed Hightower. And then he struck down Ormund Hightower, after that he died" - Pate told as accurately as he could remember. Ser Torrhen looked surprised, but then his expression softened a bit and said "I suspected he would do that, bloody mad man" When he said that he looked distraught. "Don't worry Ser Pate, I'll make sure his remains arrive safely back to Barrowtown. You did the North a good favor lad". Then Ser Torrhen galloped ahead, his brother following behind, but before he went too far, Pate asked as clearly as he could - "What happened to Ser Garibald?"

"Burned to death" said Medrick with a grim look. "My brother and I will return to King's Landing as soon as we can, but you and your men shall remain at the God's Eye, keeping an eye for Aemond One-Eye" and as he finished talking, he went ahead to catch up with his brother.

"I guess there won't be any more glorious battles for me, eh?" - He thought out loud without caring who heard him.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter contains lots of speculation on my part, but if you find it believable or possible, just say it.**

* * *

 **Jacaerys I**

Jacaerys Velaryon was flying over the Vale on his young, but still combat able dragon Vermax. He had been sent as emissary by his mother Rhaenyra to get the allegiance of Lady Jeyne Arryn, Warden of the East and Lady Paramount of the Vale to their cause. She also happened to be his great-aunt. Jeyne was the only child of Lord Rodrik Arryn and his second wife from House Royce, and as such she was half-sister of his grandmother, the late Queen Aemma Arryn.

After a brief stop at Gulltown, he was now flying over the fertile valleys and tall mountains that made up the region.

The relationship between the Vale and the throne hadn't been good since the failed marriage between his great-uncle Daemon and Lady Rhea Royce, herself cousin of Lady Arryn. Indeed, when Daemon flew to the Vale and demanded his wife's inheritance, Lady Jeyne rejected him thoroughly, and not even the presence of Caraxes made her change her mind. She then declared Rhea's cousin the new Lord of Runestone, a decision Daemon surprisingly didn't argue, he simply flew back to Dragonstone empty-handed.

* * *

 _This is what Visenya Targaryen and Vhagar saw over a hundred years ago when she got the surrender of the Vale_ thought Jace as he and his dragon approached the Giant's Lance, and the Eyrie.

Vermax descended towards the courtyard of the Eyrie. Its defenders were uneasy even though they had been warned about his arrival, considering the last time a dragon had been here, was when Maegor the Cruel stopped the rebellion of Jonos Arryn.

The garrison of the Eyrie looked at his dragon with awe, and even though Vermax would be chained very soon, even this young creature could burn scores of men before being brought down. He was certainly much smaller than the last two dragons that visited the Vale.

The head of the guards was a man of House Royce, probably kin of Lady Jeyne. He had in his belt a Valyrian Steel sword, a fine possession for any family.

"Prince Jacaerys," said the captain with a formal tone. "Lady Jeyne is expecting you inside, don't worry, your dragon won't be harmed here." said the man a bit more affable than before.

* * *

Only a few minutes later and Jace was already inside the castle, the fortress surprisingly quiet even though it was fully manned. As he and the guards who had escorted him entered the High Hall, sitting on the throne of the Arryn kings of old was Jeyne herself.

Lady Jeyne was older than his mother and possibly the same age as Daemon, but even now she looked beautiful, proud and even regal, like an Arryn should look. She wore the colors of her house and looked unamused at his presence.

"Prince Jacaerys Velaryon, Prince of Dragonstone and heir to the Iron Throne," announced the captain of the guards, who had introduced himself as Ser Willum Royce, which meant he was indeed kin of Lady Jeyne.

"Prince Jacaerys," acknowledged Jeyne without enthusiasm. "An honor to meet you," said the woman with a tone that indicated she wasn't sincere.

"My lady, I have come in the name of my mother, Rhaenyra, first of her name and true heir of the Iron Throne, to ask for the Vale's allegiance in the upcoming conflict," said Jace as quickly but with as much formality as possible.

"Why should the knights of the Vale bleed for a woman enveloped in scandal with at least three men, one of them being your step-father and great-uncle Daemon, if a male heir has been blatantly presented in front of us," said Lady Jeyne with a lot of authority, but he thought her tone had some challenge in it. _Maybe she's testing my resolve to earn her allegiance_ thought Jacaerys as calmly as possible.

"Because not only my mother is your kin, so am I, and disregarding a female ruler could be unfavorable to you," said Jace with a bit of a smirk, but incredibly nervous on the inside, since he knew Jeyne had never married nor had any children, despite numerous proposals, and had recently anointed the grandson of an uncle as heir.

Jeyne rose from her seat, and with a look that expressed both anger and pride, she then declared "It would be, indeed unfavorable if I didn't support my kin on a conflict such as this." She then spoke clearly and with complete confidence "As such, the Vale and its knights will support Rhaenyra Targaryen's right to the Iron Throne in the upcoming conflict. Ser Willum, you and a dozen knights of your choosing will depart to Gulltown immediately for Dragonstone" said the Maiden of the Vale with a small smirk of her own. "The falcons and dragons will fly together in the war to come."

The present knights, among them Ser Willum all agreed on their ruler's choice, and raised their hands in approval. While Jace doubted an army would follow them, it was a great start.

" _Mother, I have succeeded with half my quest, and I won't fail you_ " thought Jace, pleased at the outcome. " _Wonder how Luke's mission went?_ " thought the Prince without knowing the terrible fate that would befall his younger brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter also contains speculation, but in my opinion is not unlikely. Your choice**

* * *

 **Jacaerys II**

 _Winter is coming_ thought Jace as he flew over the hills, plains and cold forests of the North, largest region in Westeros despite being scarcely populated. Not only the statement was true, they were already in autumn, those were the words of House Stark of Winterfell.

Only a few days at the Eyrie and he was already back on the air. He had briefly stopped at Sweetsister, and surprisingly Lords Borrell and Sunderland had committed their swords, probably they didn't wanted to repeat another foolish rebellion against House Arryn like during the Conquest. He had also stopped at White Harbor, and Lord Manderly was surprisingly friendly to him, claiming his family held no grudge towards the Conciliator for failing to give his grandfather a Targaryen bride; Viserra Targaryen, who killed herself by drunkenly riding her horse through the streets of King's Landing. He wasn't so sure of Lord Manderly's sincerity, after all, his father had voted for Rhaenys during the Great Council of 103 AL. Lord Manderly had assured him that he would send men as soon as Lord Cregan gave the order. Northern loyalty is something he found worthy of envy.

It had been decades since House Targaryen directly met the Warden of the North, specifically during the visit of King Jaehaerys and Queen Alysanne, and the making of the New Gift. The only other major interaction between families on the last 5 decades was when Lord Ellard Stark had also supported Rhaenys' claim in the Great Council.

* * *

 _Winterfell_ thought the young prince. As he approached the old stronghold of the Kings of the North, he couldn't forget no southern army had ever conquered or even successfully invaded the North by land, and not even the Andals were capable of defeating the forces of the First Men northerners.

The banners of House Stark flew proudly in the partially snowy weather, and luckily Vermax's temperature kept him warm. He had actually landed outside the gates of the castle, and the guards looked less nervous than those of the Eyrie. Perhaps their predecessors told them of the Conciliator's visit and that he brought six dragons and half the royal court.

* * *

The northern halls were even more austere than those of the Eyrie, something he found curious, but not unsurprising. The great hall of Winterfell was impressive, and several members of the northern nobility had arrived before him. A few whispered, but most just looked at him with some mistrust.

As soon as Lord Cregan Stark noticed his presence, he didn't even wait for his herald to announce him, he simply stood up, and walked towards him.

Lord Cregan was certainly an imposing sight. Taller than him even though he was only a few years older, he had sharp, wolf-like features, with the typical dark brown hair and gray eyes his family was known for. Lord Cregan had recently been widowed, his wife of House Norrey dying in childbirth, giving him only a son, Rickon, who was barely Maelor's age now. Lord Cregan was also carrying the valyrian steel great sword, _Ice_ , obtained over 200 years prior by the Kings of Winter.

"Prince Jacaerys Velaryon" greeted Lord Stark with a firm, and deep voice. "Welcome to Winterfell" said the Warden of the North with a grin that reminded Jacaerys of a hungry wolf.

"Lord Cregan, I have come in the name of my mother Rhaenyra, to request the aid of the North in the upcoming conflict against my uncle Aegon" responded Jace firmly and without removing eye contact with Cregan.

"So, you have come to request my armies, aren't you, Prince?" said Cregan with fake surprise. "My great-grandfather Ellard, already an old man, travelled south and gave your grandmother Rhaenys his support, yet almost every other lord gave their vote to your grandfather Viserys, am I correct?" said the Lord with a tone that sounded as if he was testing him.

"Indeed, yet your grandfather Benjen was present when King Viserys proclaimed my mother his heir, and he swore House Stark would honor that oath" responded Jacaerys firmly and clearly, although knowing he was probably stretching the truth, he wasn't sure if Lord Benjen had truly made that oath, and many lords had chosen to ignore it in favor of Aegon, like Jasper Wylde and Tyland Lannister.

Yet before Lord Cregan could proclaim his decision, the maester of Winterfell hurriedly entered the hall, with a message delivered by raven. The grey-robed man simply bowed and gave Cregan the scroll, and when he read it, Cregan's eyes widened in surprise.

"My prince" said Stark with a sad look "I must inform you, your brother, Prince Lucerys, is dead". The words hit Jace like a bag of rocks. How he thought, didn't mother assured him Lord Borros was loyal, that his allegiance was certain.

"How, when?" were the only words the Prince could mutter in the shock.

"Aemond One-Eye was also there, apparently a storm prevented him to flee" were the words of Cregan, who seemed as shocked as he felt.

"Seems your uncle has become a kinslayer, accursed in the eyes of the Old Gods and the New. As such, I cannot fight for men like your uncles in good conscience. Prince Jacaerys, House Stark and the North will honor the oath to King Viserys and support your mother Rhaenyra in the wars to come." said Cregan solemnly, but Jace only felt he needed to cry, but he couldn't mourn his brother right now, for his death not be in vain, he was going to remain strong.

"Maester, send a raven to Barrowtown, tell Lord Dustin to take 1000 of his best men and march southwards, that another 1000 shall join him soon after" declared Lord Cregan firmly. "My people cannot march now with winter approaching, but I can ensure at least a force led by one of my best commanders will bring pain to the greens."

"Then, I promise you something, Lord Stark. To honor this pact, I promise you a Targaryen princess for you to marry, as a sign of the alliance between the Dragon, and the Wolf" said Jacaerys with a surprisingly commanding voice.

"Then the pact of Ice and Fire has been forged, my prince, and the Usurper will soon learn what happens when the Winter Wolves march south" proclaimed Cregan with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elmo**

Ser Elmo Tully was standing in front of his war table, uneasy at the upcoming battle. One of his scouts, a northern lad named Billy Burley, had been ordered to asses the situation at Tumbleton. He had taken several Tully troops without his grandfather's knowledge, or consent. He and his grandfather Grover had a fallout at the start of the war for whom they should support. He had argued in favor of Rhaenyra, his grandfather for Aegon. Now the Riverlands laid burnt thanks to the war. The Maester had told him his grandfather wasn't long for this world.

Sitting in front of him were Lord Benjicot Blackwood, his half-brother and protector Robb Rivers, and Ser Addam Velaryon. When the young man arrived to Riverrun on dragon's back, he had the intention of rejecting him, but when he told the reason of his fleeing, he couldn't refuse this young man barely older than his own son.

Addam had managed to rally 4000 men, not enough to take a much larger army, but certainly enough to strike fast against a static enemy who faced constant dissent and infighting. Sending Ser Addam and his dragon scouting when there were at least three opposing dragons on the enemies' side. Damn, he wasn't even 40 and felt as old as his grandfather. With his son Kermit at Riverrun waiting to send a raven with news, this battle could change the war.

Then a new figure entered the tent; Billy Burley, a Northmen from the Burley clan of the North, and one of the few surviving Winter Wolves who remained at the Riverlands instead of following the Manderly brothers to the capital.

"My Lord, I come to report, most of the green army remains at Tumbleton, and they're plagued by dissent, and for what I heard, infighting among their leaders," answered Burley. "They don't seem to be expecting an attack."

"I'm not surprised at the situation. Without Hightower to lead them, it all falls on Peake's shoulders, and the man's a cunt," said Elmo with disdain for the Lord of Starpike. "Attacking seems the most obvious course of action."

"What are your orders My Lord?" said Rivers with a frown.

"They have three dragons, we only have one, but if I'm wrong, they should be chained outside the town. Attacking before they can mount is our best opportunity," responded Ser Addam.

"We have no siege equipment, and no way to defeat three dragons on our own, Ser Addam," Elmo expressed his concern.

"While the Bronze Fury is certainly a threat, Seasmoke can take on the Blue Queen and probably the Silverwing as well, so if we fail to kill them, at least we'll keep them away from our men," responded Addam with confidence.

"Then we'll attack at sunrise!" answered Elmo with a smirk.

"Lord Blackwood, your archers will rain fire on their camp, while Lord Tully's cavalry will rout them," said Addam as he explained his strategy. Benjicot nodded in understanding. Elmo couldn't believe the courage and bravery Ser Addam was showing. Even when accused of treachery, he was willing to prove his queen not all bastards were traitors.

* * *

Night had fallen and everyone was nervous at the upcoming attack. Remnants of the forces from Darry, Frey and surviving Winter Wolves were participating in the assault.

Elmo couldn't sleep right now, the anticipation was too great. He sighed and looked at the sky, asking the Father, Mother, Warrior and all the others to protect him.

"Nervous My Lord?" someone asked behind him. He turned and saw Ser Addam was smiling at him.

"Is it that obvious, Ser Addam?" answered Elmo with a question of his own. Addam didn't lose his smile and answered.

"It's not easy to hide. I almost shit myself the night before we flew to the Battle of the Gullet," recalled Addam with some embarrassment.

"Every man feels that way lad, even I," said Elmo with a comforting grin. "Our chances are low, but certainly not impossible. We'll do our part, and I'm sure the gods will smile upon us."

"Then let's hope the queen comes to her senses once we triumph," spoke Addam with a hopeful voice. Elmo didn't had a particularly strong bias towards bastards, but knew very well how they were treated sometimes.

"Soon enough I'll become Lord of Riverrun and it will be my duty the Riverlands are restored to their former glory. Seven Hells, we haven't seen such destruction since the days of The Cruel," muttered Elmo to no one in particular.

"At least you were raised for that duty My Lord. When the war is over I'll be formally educated as the Lord of Driftmark, so even with all the treasures of Lord Corlys' gone, House Velaryon will be restored to glory," declared Addam with a determined look. Elmo couldn't help but feeling a bit envious of the young man's enthusiasm.

* * *

The sun, was barely rising and the army of the Riverlands began approaching the still sleeping town of Tumbleton. The banners of the many Reach lords that supported Aegon were easily seen: Hightower, Peake, Fossoway, Norcross, Ambrose, and they were all completely unprepared for an attack. Archers and cavalry were at the front, and the infantry was behind them. Elmo was mounted on his horse, wearing full armor and a tabard of House Tully. The attack was about to start once Ser Addam brought the attention of the dragons.

"Are you ready, my lord?" asked Elmo with fatherly care towards young Benjicot Blackwood, who had insisted to remain with the archers. The boy nodded, even though it was clear he wanted to piss himself.

Then a roar was heard, and all the present men began to watch as a light grey dragon began flying towards the town, ready to bring death upon the largest dragon remaining in Westeros. The Bronze Fury's roars were heard some distance away, but Elmo needed to keep the soldiers focused.

"Archers, knock!" ordered Elmo, and the archers quickly obeyed, placing the arrows in the bow. "Draw!" then they aimed for their target. "Lose!" ordered without hesitation. Flaming arrows fell upon the tents of the green army, and soon enough the rest of the army fell into chaos.

"Prepare to charge! Prepare to Charge!" yelled Elmo as he rallied the troops, and he could see all these soldiers were veterans and survivors from the hardest campaigns in the war. "Charge!"

Elmo sounded his horn and the charge of the Tully cavalry began. In the chaos most of the green soldiers were trampled or cut down, but their numbers could hold them off if they managed to put a shield wall, but the disorder prevented that. He could identify soldiers by their tabards, but clearly most of them hadn't wore it in weeks.

A huge roar was heard through the battlefield, and all eyes turned to its direction. Addam's plan had worked, but even at this distance he could see the Bronze Fury and the Blue Queen were riderless. _'Someone must have gotten them in the chaos,'_ thought Elmo while trying to remain alert. He couldn't see the Silverwing, but hoped it was busy somewhere else.

"Forward, men of the Riverlands! To victory!" yelled Elmo as his riders and infantry clashed against the disorganized, but still numerous green army. The battle would turn the war, one way or the other.

* * *

 **It's been a long time, but other stuff kept me busy. We all know the result of the battle, but I described it how I imagined it. Next time I'll write the final battle of the Dance of Dragons.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kermit**

 **A lot of time has passed since I last posted, but this chapter required some rewrites thanks to the new information provided by _Fire and Blood_.**

* * *

The Riverlands lay in ruins, and Lord Kermit Tully knew of his duties once the war was truly over. The army was marching eastwards to secure King's Landing for the blacks, and free the captive King Aegon III from his uncle Aegon the Usurper. His father Lord Elmo had only ruled over Riverrun for 40 days before that sudden illness took his life. He had shot the arrow that burned the boats of his father and great-grandfather in short succession, but the time for mourning would come later.

His ancestor Edmyn Tully had bent the knee to the Conqueror over a hundred years ago and became the first Lord Paramount of the Trident, so he was going to dedicate the rest of his life to bring this region back to its former glory.

The army had been marching for hours unopposed and they had been joined by the forces of Lords Jorah Mallister and Roland Darry not too long ago. So many brave men had fallen in this war, Kermit had trouble remembering their names. Among them were Forrest Frey and Jon Charlton, who fell at the Lakeshore, Roderick Dustin, Pate of Longleaf and Garibald Grey who perished at the first battle of Tumbleton, Addam Velaryon and Lords Lyonel Deddings and Stanton Piper who burned at the second. Riding next to him were Lord Benjicot Blackwood and surprisingly his aunt, Lady Alysanne Blackwood. Normally a woman would never march alongside the army, but he wasn't in a position to complain. Lord Humfrey Bracken and Lady Sabitha Vypren were in charge of the forces on the back.

"How much resistance are we expecting My Lord?" asked Lord Benjicot as he tried to keep the reins of his horse stable. Kermit grinned at his courage. Unlike him, he had participated on nearly every battle in the campaign, and he even felt a bit envious of his strength, even though he was six years younger than he was.

"The Stormlands' army must be at full strength, 15,000 at least," muttered Kermit with seriousness, and he noticed Ben gulped in nervousness. Just as he was about to reassure him, Lady Alysanne, known as Black Aly by some, spoke up.

"While it's true our army is outnumbered almost three to one, Lord Borros has failed to take something in consideration," said the woman with a confident smirk towards her nephew. Kermit raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Experience. The green army is completely inexperienced and so is Lord Borros, while our army is made of survivors from the harshest battles in the war. Experience and courage will give us an edge against the stormlanders." Kermit smirked at her confidence and even Lord Ben eased in his worried look.

"That, and the terrain", was heard from behind Kermit. Approaching him on horseback was his younger brother Oscar, who had a confident smirk on his face. He had been talking with Lord Hugo Vance behind them. The younger Tully was only two years younger than him, but Kermit sometimes envied the courage of his sibling. "It only stopped raining this morning and we are seizing the higher ground. Father would have said the battlefield favored us."

"Father would have preferred if neither of us had to fight against the greens," said Kermit with a frown and Oscar stopped smirking. Their father had been forced to remain at Riverrun while the war raged on, and now boys and women were leading the remaining armies.

"Yes, we are only lads, brother, but the greens only won because of betrayals and dumb luck." Answered Oscar with a new smirk of confidence, and this time Kermit answered back with a small smile of his own.

* * *

The Kingsroad had been built by the Conciliator as a symbol of the unification of Westeros under one ruler. Now it was going to be the stage for what could be the final battle of the blacks. Lord Cregan Stark had marched southwards with an army of 18,000, but his forces were still too far to be of any help right now.

They were two days away from King's Landing, where the road passed between a forest and a hill. It was almost dusk, and Kermit could see in front of them the upcoming army from the Stormlands, the black stag of house Baratheon prominent among the banners. He was wearing his armor designed like fish scales so he was easily recognized, while Lady Alysanne and Lord Benjicot wore chain mail to ease the weight, as well as a signature red and black cloak for the young lord.

"Family, Duty, Honor," muttered Kermit to himself, remembering the words of his family. He then put on his helm and drew his sword.

"Charge!" he heard in front of him and could see the stormlanders were charging at their formation like a disorganized mob.

" _Poor fools,_ " thought the Lord of Riverrun with some amusement. Even if they were outnumbered, charging like a mad bull would only take them so far. _Especially_ against an experienced enemy, thought the young man. "Spears, out!" yelled Kermit and the shield wall readied for impact.

"Archers!" yelled Alysanne Blackwood, and all the men obeyed her without flinching. "Draw!", the longbowmen readied their arrows, and then she gave the command, "Lose!". A rain of arrows fell on the cavalry charge. Horses and riders died, some were trampled by their own allies, others were quickly pierced by the arrows. Benjicot had put on his helm and ordered his cavalry to prepare to attack. The riverlands' forces might have been outnumbered, but the result was immediately seen. The confused and inexperienced Stormlanders were crushed; infantrymen were trampled while the riders couldnt even muster a proper defense.

Those that managed to reach the shield wall were slowed by the mud, making them easy to kill by the spears.

"Now, push!" yelled Kermit as his men repelled the unprepared enemy. It wasn't long before Kermit joined the fray, stabbing or hitting any enemy soldier that tried to approach him. Swords, spears and shields clashed but even in the chaos, Kermit could see his forces were winning. " _Now, were is the stag?_ " thought the Lord of Riverrun as he looked for the enemy leader.

* * *

Several minutes had passed and Kermit had fallen from his horse. While splattered in mud and blood from his enemies, he was unharmed and while he wasn't sure how many men he had killed, they weren't few. The battle was going in their favor, with the Blackwood archers killing Baratheon troops left and right, and Lord Benjicot's cavalry was tearing through their formations like paper.

He heard someone saying the men from Hayford and Rosby refused to fight and the men of Duskendale had turned their cloaks, attacking the rear. Kermit had to push away those thoughts for now and got up, lifting his helm. His sword had been lost so he grabbed the Morningstar from a fallen soldier.

He then saw his enemy, with Lord Jorah laying dead near him. Borros had several wounds on his body, but he still fought on. Kermit approached the Stormlord and when they were within hearing distance, Kermit chose to give the man one final chance. "Yield, ser, the day is ours." It wasn't a boast, it was the truth, but Borros' reaction wasn't unexpected either.

"I'd sooner dance in hell than wear your chains!" spat the proud lord as he readied his sword. " _So be it_ " thought Kermit as he readied the Morningstar.

* * *

Dawn had arrived and Kermit was at his tent, the Maester checking his wounds. None were fatal but he had to be careful not to get an infection. He drank some water when he heard someone entering the tent.

"Kermit" said Oscar with a neutral look on his face. He was also covered in mud but seemed fine otherwise. Behind him was Lord Hugo Vance, who also seemed unharmed. Kermit got up and gave his younger brother a brief hug, glad he was fine.

"How many did we lose?" asked the Lord of Riverrun with a grim look as he separated from Oscar. Lord Hugo was the one who answered. "Lord Roland and Lord Jorah fell, alongside a dozen knights from their personal guards, but otherwise our loses were few, My Lord." Answered the Lord of Wayfarer's Rest with an optimistic expression. "The rabble from King's Landing fled before we even crossed swords," said Oscar with a disappointed expression.

Lady Sabitha Vypren decided to speak for the first time since arriving to the tent. "My Lord, I believe we must move out as soon as we can, otherwise the remaining greens will start preparing for a siege."

Alysanne Blackwood decided to continue what her friend had started "I believe the usurper will threaten to harm his nephew unless he lay down our arms," said the woman with a serious expression.

"Aegon knows he can't win this war, regardless of what threats he says. If he's still sane he would simply surrender and join the Night's Watch," Kermit answered as he looked at his leal lords. "We march tomorrow at dawn, let the men get some rest," was the answer of the Lord of Riverrun.

* * *

The city of King's Landing was visible and the march had been completely untroubled. They were merely a stone's throw from the walls when Kermit ordered the army to stop and get ready to set camp. Before arriving they had seen ravens fly from the Red Keep, either to call for help, or sending terms of peace. Kermit didn't care.

And then it happened. The bells from the castle were sounding loudly, which meant only one thing. "The king is dead," muttered Kermit with some relief in his voice.

"Seems like the wolf won't get his prey," said Oscar as he looked from his mount. Kermit agreed on that observation.

Several hours had passed, the sun had set when Kermit heard from his tent a horn blowing. When he came out, he noticed the horn didn't came from the city walls. Instead they came from behind them. Thousands of torches were visible, riders started approaching the camp, clearly with no intention to fight them, other wise they wouldn't have bothered to announce their arrival. When riders started entering the camp, he clearly saw the banners of whom they belonged: a grey direwolf running on a white field.

" _So winter has finally come, at the hour of the wolf_ " thought Kermit as the army of Cregan Stark began approaching the walls. The city gates opened without problem and the massive northern army entered the ruined King's Landing without opposition.


End file.
